


Broken/Bent

by Trekkele



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, as opposed to the ones i actually work on., they take five minutes and i love them, why are my drabbles always my favorite?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Another drabble from my tumblr.I seem to enjoy putting Jim in these situations.





	Broken/Bent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them. Unfortunate.

Tell us captain. They say, or we will break you

And Uhura wonders how she never noticed the way the Captain laughs loud and free and sharp. Daring the universe to  _come and kill me_. Throw everything you have at me and  _see_  if I won’t win after all

(I don’t believe in no win scenarios)

(And the universe just smiles softly and tells him to _run along little star. We have use for you yet_ )

(And he bares his teeth covered in blood and victory and says.  _Yes. You do_.)

Tell us they say. Or we will break you. 

And the captain laughs and laughs and smiles like an exploding star. Blinding in it’s deadliest moment. 

Uhura stares and stops and smiles.

Oh yes. She thinks. They will have to try.


End file.
